Beghouled
Beghouled is a Plants vs. Zombies-themed Mini-game version of Bejeweled, another game in the PopCap lineup. The objective is to swap one plant for an adjacent plant, forming a horizontal or vertical chain of three or more, until 75 chains have been completed. Each successful chain will award the player with Sun, which can be used to upgrade plants, fill in craters, and move the plants into new positions. It is a night level, presumably to ensure that Sun can only be collected by making chains. Plants The player cannot control where plants will show up, and only these plants appear: *Puff-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Wall-nut *Starfruit *Fume-shroom (Upgrade) *Repeater (Upgrade) *Tall-nut (Upgrade) If a plant is eaten, a crater will appear in its place (identical to Doom-shroom craters). Plants cannot fill craters. Spending 200 Sun will fill it in and allow re-planting. Strategy thumb|right|300px|A Video of gameplay of Beghouled. The lawn is already covered in plants when the Mini-game begins, with a lone empty column at the Zombies' point of entry. The plants cannot be dug up. While it is Night, there are no Graves. You start out with basic plants, but can purchase upgrades, replacing Peashooters, Wall-nuts, and Puff-shrooms with Repeaters, Tall-nuts, and Fume-shrooms, respectively. Sun is gained by making plant matches. Three matches in a chain yields 25 Sun, four yield 50 Sun, and five yield 100 Sun. Multiple matches with one flip gives more sun for addition flips, like in Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2. Note that as there are no Lawn Mowers and there is also no Garden Rake, so if a single zombie gets past all your plants, you lose. Matching Puff-shrooms/Fume-shrooms, Wall-nuts/Tall-nuts, and Magnet-shrooms towards the back of the lawn will ensure their use and maintain somewhat of a last defense. It is best to upgrade your Puff-shrooms to Fume-shrooms and your Peashooters to Repeaters before you upgrade your Wall-nuts to Tall-nuts because Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts can drop anywhere and aren't usually right in front. That equals the Diamond Beghouler achievement. Trivia *The maximum number of plants you can match in one row/column is five. *This minigame, Beghouled Twist (a sequel), Buttered Popcorn and Heat Wave are the only ones, in which you start with plants on the lawn (excluding Roof Levels which always start with at least 3 columns of Flower Pots). *This, Beghouled Twist and Heat Wave are the only Mini-games where you can move plants around. *If there are groups of plants that you can match but you failed to notice, the game may show you which plants to match. **In Bejeweled, a feature also exists as a button labeled 'hint'. *In the XBLA version, the icon shows a day level, while in the iPad version the icon shows a night level. *The game's name, Beghouled, is a pun on the popular PopCap game, Bejeweled and the word "Ghoul". *Unlike Bejeweled, you don't have a manual Hint button, you can lose a gem (plant) and if there is no possible moves you can shuffle the plants (in fact, if you wait the shuffle is automatic in this case). In Bejeweled, you have a Hint button, you can't lose a gem, you can't shuffle the gems and the game ends if there is no possible moves. *The six plants are all different colours. In Bejeweled the gems are all different colours. *In the iPad/iPhone edition of Beghouled, the Repeater's sun cost 1000 but instead, it shows 1k instead (possibly due to space constraints of showing 4 digits in the Sun cost for a plant). ** Also, when viewing the Almanac for the cost of Repeater, Fume-shroom and Tall-nut (the upgrades) in Beghouled and its sequel, it shows 1k, 500 and 250 sun respectively when it is usually 200, 75 and 125. Category:Mini-games Category:Night Category:Night Mini-games Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PS3 Mini-games Category:Minigames Category:IPhone Mini-games